dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fate of The Fateswain - The Story So Far
The Fate of the Fateswain - The Story So Far Here will be collated all the links to the episodes via Youtube, any interlude texts and any relevant info allowing anyone to catch up with the fun. As usual, this is a live document and will be updated as we go along! Pre-Streaming Background Note As the decision to begin streaming came after 3 sessions, the events of the first games are written here for a quick recap. :D Episode I: Awaken Awakening in a cage, the party try to recall their fate. The night before they were poisoned in a local tavern and kidnapped by Tevinter soldiers for some unknown reason. Now alone, they observe that they are the last in the prison, a cave filled with bloodied empty cages, except for theirs. They also observe strange and fresh Lyrium tatoos on their bodies, still glowing from their recent application. Who put them their?? * The Nameless - A picture of a tattooed female humans face dominated the card, though she bore no mouth. * The Lost - A small silhouette, a child? Or a Dwarf? pushing through a tunnel of old with many featureless faces looking down on her. A leering Harlequin observes them. Eerily. And when they save it from an approaching Tevinter guard, it helps them escape, leaving clues in the form of playing cards. This leads them into the temple of Razikale. The Old God of Mystery. "Oh She Who Winds the Skein of Wisdom. I sacrifice this mundane sight, so you may bestow upon me the truth in the shadow." To escape, Fasca has to accept her "gift" of the eye. Changing her Dwarven left eye a bizarre purple. With it, she begins to see things in their truest sense, noticing the enchantment hiding the exit. Escaping into the forest, the party finally gain some respite, but the Harlequin has left a present. Its daggers. Which a certain Dalish elf (Telhan!) takes for himself. Episode II: Shelter Pursued into the forest by the Tevinter forces, the party seek shelter in a nearby abandoned mansion. However, upon entering Hawklight Manor, find that it is fully lit, with odd gassless lanterns. (Electricity!?). Their explorations reveal the immediate danger there, a literal Blood Mage and more ghostly apparitions that dog their every step. Bumping into a talking cat called Demer, a sloth demon in the perfect hostt, they find out the truth after winning a game of riddles. The owner of this mansion, the Velchman, was mad. Believing he was from another world, he used the local nobility, his inventive genius to breach the veil with his machine. He is long gone, but the machine still runs, causing this fold in the Veil. Fighting their way downstairs, they battle the Blood Mage, eventually defeating it. Accalia takes its black magister staff for herself. She also finds the fade essence allowing her to become a Blood Mage herself!! Destroying the machine restores them to the normal plain, but now the house is surrounded by their pursuers!! Following the cat, which Fasca keeps noticing that the sloth demon is gone, they enter the Eluvian which they found upstairs. To apparent safety. Episode III: Crossroads The heroes find themselves on the mysterious Crossroads, the travelling place once used long ago by the ancient elves. Hungry and tired, they push on, solving a bridge puzzle with the help of the spirit of consistency, Amell. Making it to the next Eluvian, they pass into a windowless, doorless library, with a long dead body. Using the information around them, they learn that the corpse is of non other than Dew'Ellith, a nursery rhyme figure representing the dangers of obsession. Negotiating several problematically magical books, they figure out that the way out is via the sound of a Duck's quack, bring one out of a vacation book containing it's own farm. Complete with paper ducks. They take with them the book on Holidays, the Secret Wonders of Cats and the book of Diseases. On the floor around the body, they also discover a note: "Ad'Mor, she rests" (Ad'Mor being Ancient Elvish for fortune). Also, an old necklace of a wolf and a golden bracelet. Finding the Eluvian and escaping, they emerge in an ancient throne room. There, they must navigate the puzzle traps using clues found in Dew'Ellith's library. The Eluvian ahead lies behind a stone set of thrones, where they find an ancient crown in a hidden compartment. Entering the next Eluvian brings the heroes under the ocean, forcing them to swim for their lives even as warships fight in above the surface. Driven by desperation, they plunge into the next Eluvian... Where they explode into a meeting between the leader of the Bloody Stag's company and the Tevinter mage, Erastiss. The resulting fight is brutal, the team reacting by killed them all. Finding themselves locked in the room with a growing horde of enemies on the other side of the only door, they manage to find the next Eluvian, on the back of the one they entered in. Little do they know that they have inadvertently slain Brynn, mentor and friend of the Orphans of the Bloody Stag. The result will demand retribution. Foes have been made. Tired, injured and hungry, they encounter Flemeth, who has been waiting for them. She feeds them and allows them to rest. She explains in part their role as FateSwain, before leading them where they "need" to go. By letting them choose randomly. They appear in ground zero at the Temple of Sacred Ashes! Just in time to help Imriel Lavellan, a red haired elvish mage fight off some Grey Warden mages. After stopping a poison plot, they separate, following Flemeth back into the Crossroads, just as the explosion from the Temple sprays Eluvian glass over Accacia's back! Finally they exit the Crossroads and emerge in the real world, an antiques store in the village of Mosswake, terrifying the owner into fleeing. Exiting the shop, they witness the heavens being shattered and the first effects of the Breach in the sky. Exploring the shops they purchase supplies from Derrick the trader, encounter the Dwarf Tanner Gurran and the eccentric Elysa the Healer. Despite a brief meeting with a Tevinter mage called Dorian in the tavern, it is the meeting of Larga the Dwarf that turns their fortunes. Larga, an Aunt to Fasca who had been exiled after a scandal in the Shaperate. After being invited to stay with her in her merchant's house, she offers a proposal. A new Lyrium mine, recently discovered, is up for grabs. If it can be cleared out... Episode 1: In The Dark Will You Be Found Finally escaping from the Tevinter slavers pursuing them, and the mysterious cross roads, our heroes try to aid a relative of Fasca the Dwarf. Heading now to clear out a Lyrium Mine, hopefully this will lead to a strong ally and a solid income of resources. Interlude Fateswain: The Witch stood facing the swirling mass of energy build up. Great cascading waves of purples, greens and blues tightened until the ancient forces designed to use them failed completely. Unleashed, yet another part of the Crossroads crumbled, rock pathways and rooms built by powers and dreams long ago fell into the abyss. She watched decay, entropy and endings. Flemeth didn’t turn around. “You are playing a dangerous game, old one.” The figure behind her, a monochrome patchwork of exotic fabrics and a mask of a leering face, did not reply. Finally Flemeth, turned, the coils of grey hair swayed in the false wind. Under a horned crown the one the Elves called Asha'bellanar scowled. The figure, a black and white patterned Harlequin, made a mock bow, tilting its head mischievously. “And? Lying to them was a kindness. Look how happy they are. Knowing what the Fateswain mark is would ruin their week.” The Harlequin elevated one foot to rest on the other leg’s knee, folding It’s arms and turning It’s head upward as if upset. “The Dread Wolf’s redemption rocks the world, we stand in the eye of the hurricane of change and you play with toys as the house burns down around you.” Flemeth snarked. Her clawed armlets folded, freeing one forearm to emphasise the gesture: “Are you trying to end things or start them? I can never tell.” She blinked. The Harlequin, with no cover on the plateau of floating masonry for miles in any direction, had disappeared. Flemeth tutted and shook her head. “Old fool.” She said, returning to watching a beautiful thing die. Episode 2: The Fury of Family As the heroes return from their betrayal in the red lyrium infested cavern, revenge is on their minds. Most of them. At least one just wants answers. But will they be good enough to spare the family? This stream unfortunately had the beginning cut off, but the only thing missing is the character introductions at the beginning, the party discussing whether or not to rest before heading back to the village and them entering Larga's house in the middle of the night to find her waiting for them in the darkness of her house. They find out that Larga has sent a letter stating that Fasca may have a claim to the throne Orzammar and they know King Aeducan well enough to know he will take it seriously. Fasca is as good as casteless. All she is missing is the tattoos. But why? And what will the team do now? Interlude: The Orphans of the Stag Meanwhile, the leader of the Bloody Stags mercenary company, Brynn, confides in his most trusted recruits that he intends to sever the contract with their Tevinten employer: Magister Erastus. However, locked in their safe meeting, they are ambushed and slaughtered by the Fateswain, arriving as surprised as they are through the Eluvian (Episode III Crossroads). Their beloved leader dead, the second in command swears vengeance, and tightens the ties to their clients even further. Bloody Stags Episode 1: The Fate of Mosswake The pursuit of the fugitives known the Fateswain reaches a high point as the army surrounds a village called Mosswake. Their scary new client representative: Nex, the Dragon of Grimaldi, orders them to infiltrate the village and try to pry information about the fugitives before violent action is required. Fateswain Episode 3: A Trick of the heart Fleeing from the attention of what seems to be an agent of Tevinten Magister Grimaldi, the heroes are forced to enter an old Elvish temple. There, they must face fear and despair as their past is dragged into the present. Forced to bear some of their darkest secrets to each other, one in particular, will face a particular truth. A sibling thought dead, is not. Bloody Stags Episode 2: Striking Distance Almost catching their prey before an ancient elvish temple, the team are used against the temple's ghostly war halla guardian. Unimpressed by their employer's agent, the Dragon of Grimaldi, they reluctantly follow him into battle against an unexpected opponent: The Dalish. But the clock is ticking on their arrangement and will finally ring their death knell when a mysterious Dalish keeper reveals a shocking truth of one of their number: The 5th Fateswain is found! Fateswain Episode 4: The Dreadful Quiet After facing the terrible trials in the old Elvish temple, the heroes have time to rest and catch their breath when they come across an abandoned house on the outskirts of Folly. But just when they think they are safe, they are attacked by a dragon. (Note from Accalia: Ishild is naked in this episode.) Fateswain Episode 5: A Town Called Folly Having finally arrived at their destination. the back water town of Folly, the heroes find time to relax. But now the real work begins. As they are trying to answer the questions of why they were drawn to Folly and what the mark of the Fateswain means to the town, an enemy catches up to them. Bloody Stags Episode 3: A Scholar's Promise As the Stags are so near to their destination, a conflict between two rival scholars brings them an impossible choice. Fateswain Episode 6: The Flower With Accalia poisoned and only hours away from death, the heroes must descend into the Deep Roads under Folly to find the cure, the rare plant known as "Dragon's Breath." Bloody Stags Episode 4: Unfinished Business Finally reunited with the Bloody Stags company, the team and their new "friends," find all is not well. The Company has been betrayed by their Tevinten clients and forced into desperate measures. Retreating into the mysterious Crossroads, now they lie under siege. Not only by Venatori fanatics, but by the creature stalking them in the mist.